


Allen's a Spirit

by Cinder46231



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker is not human, More than just Akuma and Noah exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder46231/pseuds/Cinder46231
Summary: Not much of summary other than Allen’s past is coming for him.





	Allen's a Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “A G’s Life” by jax2468 over on fanfiction.net
> 
> Warning:  
The characters might not be exactly accurate but I tried my best.  
There is not a lot of bad language but it does appear near the end. It is nothing like F**k or B***h. Just minor things like B*****d

The day started off like any normal day for Allen. Wake up, 300 single armed vertical push ups with his thumb on a chair that is balanced on one leg, shower and get dressed, then head down to eat. At the moment he was heading down for breakfast but for some reason he felt like he wouldn’t reach his food before something.

He was right.

When he made it to the cafeteria, he saw five people he thought he wouldn’t see for at least the next hundred years. (He meant it.)

Sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria was a boy with bright red hair, golden eyes, and was in swim trunks and a t-shirt but had no shoes on.

The girl next to him was in jeans, a red hoodie with leave patterns, and no shoes just like the first boy and had orange hair and brown eyes.

She was talking to the other girl across from her who had blond hair and green eyes and was wearing a simple pink gradient dress, and again with no shoes.

The last person sat in front of the first boy, he had white hair, blue eyes, a blue hoodie, brown pants and no shoes. His whole outfit was covered in frost patterns.

They all had Shepherd’s crook next to them and looked like they were waiting for someone.

Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them and as Allen started to walk over to them it was then that Allen saw the last person in the group. She had black hair and black eyes. That was all that was normal, everything else was like a mirror image of himself. His scar was on her face but on the right side and her face looks almost exactly like his but more feminine.

When he almost made it to the front of the crowd four of the five saw him.

The two girls stood up and tackled him with the biggest smiles on their faces. The two guys of the group just went to get the girls off him. Once the girls were off him the white-haired boy (Not Allen) spoke.

“Allen, it’s good to see you.”

“It’s nice to see you too Jack, it’s been too long,” Allen said as he went to sit with them.

The two girls hugged him again and said together, “Allen, we need you back!”

“Hold on, what’s going on?” Allen looked at the other three.

“Yes. What is going on Walker?” Link asked from behind Allen.

“Indeed, Walker is not allowed to leave since he is under surveillance,” Lvellie said as he came into the cafeteria.

“Allen. What did you do?” The girl with the black hair asked. (You could hear the exasperation and disappointment in her voice.)

“I swear I did nothing. Ellen, what they think is my fault isn’t even what they think it is.” Allen said as he brought his arms up in surrender.

“Then what did you do huh because they don’t just put anyone under surveillance for no reason.” The one with the red hair said as he and Jack removed the two girls from Allen’s arms.

“Blaze, it’s not my fault they think I’m a Noah just because I can control the Ark,” Allen whined.

“I thought immortals can’t be Noah?” The girl with blond hair asked.

“They can’t. The Noah’s memories can only be transferred to humans and since Allen isn’t then these people are just stupid.” The girl with orange hair said. Everyone in the cafeteria got offended.

“What do you mean Allen’s not human. I thought he was?” Lenalee asked.

“Wait so nobody here knows who you are? Why are you even staying here? You are so powerful, you don’t even have to stay here to finish your job.” Ellen said.

“Yeah but it’s so much easier to finish the job here,” Allen whined again.

“What job? What power? What’s going on here Allen?” Lavi asked. He knew that Allen had many secrets but he was curious about what was going on and how these five people got int the Order and who they are.

“Oh! How rude of us. I guess introductions are in order.” Ellen said with a very familiar smile on her face. The group stood up in a line with Allen and Ellen in the middle and two of the four others standing at their sides.

“My name is Blazes Sun, the Spirit of Summer.” (The one with red hair.)

“My name is Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter.” (The one with white hair that is not Allen.)

“I am Ryne Blooms, the Spirit of Spring.” (The one with blond hair.)

“I am Joyce Breeze, the Spirit of Autumn.” (The one with orange hair.)

The four bowed before Ellen introduced herself.

“My name is Ellen, the Spirit of Life and Creation.”

“Hold on, it’s not possible. You can’t be spirits, they don’t exist and even if you do how do you know Allen?” Lavi pointed out.

“Of course, we are real, how do you think we got here without notifying everyone. We know Allen because he has been working with us since the beginning of time.” Ellen said with a smile.

“Prove that you aren’t just lying to us,” Lvellie demanded.

“Fine but I’m having Allen do that because once we clear this up Allen is coming with us,” Ellen said, looking over to Allen.

“Walker is not allowed to leave,” Link told Ellen.

“Yeah…no. I would let him go if I were you. Unless you want Mother Nature against you since she is the one that wants to see Allen at the meeting this year with the rest of us.” Jack countered.

“Oh yeah. What makes the Moyashi so important and what makes us believe you are not just a bunch of lunatics that should be kicked out.” Kanda said finally fed up with all the bullshit.

“Why don’t you tell them then Allen,” Ryne said, nudging Allen forward.

“Well…hehe…I’m actually Ellen’s polar opposite. I’m the Spirit of Death and Destruction.” Allen said, looking at the floor which was getting more interesting by the minute.

“No way. Prove it.” Lavi was not willing to believe that his best friend was not human.

Allen just nodded and waved his hand and suddenly a wall became a set of doors with purple flame torches and a lot of skulls piled at the sides. He waved his hand again and a chained ghost dressed as a maid came out with a tea try.

“Tea anyone?” Allen asked and all the seasons and Ellen said sure. Allen then waved his hand again and the ghost maid was pulled back in and the doors vanished with a burst of black flames.

Everyone in the cafeteria was shocked but Lvellie, being the stubborn man he was, said, “Walker can’t leave. He belongs to the Order as long as he is an exorcist.” and a Hitler smirk appeared on his face.

“Fine, we’ll strike a deal. I will create two more exorcists and repair five pieces of innocence and send them to the Order.” Ellen proposed. “What will you offer Allen?”

“I’ll make it so that every Noah that is killed, stays dead. Now, will you let me leave because I don’t want Mother Nature on my case.” Allen sighed.

“Fine,” Lvellie said like as if he won something. “But you are still an exorcist since you have innocence and therefore you have to return.” (Man, just give it up. You’re not going to win this.)

The six spirits just sighed and face-palmed. “This guy just doesn’t get it, does he,” Joyce said.

“I think you would have to explain it for everyone to understand,” Ryne said as Blazes and Jack nodded.

Allen just sighed again and explained. “I don’t have innocence. If you paid attention to anything that I have said I am the Spirit of Death, Destruction. Akuma is in my domain, they are my grim reapers you could say, not he Earl’s but he keeps implanting things into them so that he could control them. They were originally souls that, after I bring them to the afterlife for them to decide to stay as reapers or I send them to Ellen if they choose to be reborn. The only reason I’m here is that I need to collect human souls and since the Black Order has such a high death count, I came here.” Everyone was shocked. Allen was only here to collect souls and nothing more and that hit everyone like a train. (He is not the only one that is doing a job and will leave when he is done. The Bookman Clan is only staying to record history and will leave when they are done with no emotions attached. Hypocrites.)

“Then how are you destroying Akuma?” Lvellie challenged with his smirk still on his face. He was going to win this because he was not about to lose such a powerful tool just because he said he wanted to leave.

“You just asked a question where the answer was given to you repeatedly. I’m destruction. I destroy everything and anything I choose, Akuma included. What I have been fighting with this whole time was my scythe, which just reaps the souls o those dead or on the Death List.” Allen told Lvellie and he knew he had won at that point. He was not about to be controlled by this bastard.

Just as Lvellie was about to fight his losing battle, a gust of wind blew into the cafeteria and a woman with blond hair and a dress with the four seasons represented on it showed up.

“What is taking so long? The meeting was supposed to start 15 minutes ago.” The woman said as she looked over at the seasons, Life, and Death.

“Sorry Mother Nature, Lvellie here is not letting me leave,” Allen answered, pointing at Lvellie.

“Oh, no need to apologize Allen.” She said with a smile and a pat on his head. “I’m sure he’ll let you leave if you way you can move his name up on the Death List.” She said and Lvellie paled. “I’ll move the meeting back an hour so that you can get ready to leave because you’re going to be busy for a while.”

Allen groaned when he heard that because he knew it would only mean that the Earl decided to return the stolen souls. Mother Nature probably told him about the only being that could kill him which was ironically enough Allen and wanted to save his own skin. “I swear that guy is just doing it so that I wouldn’t kill him sooner for stealing my reapers. Thanks Mother Nature, I’ll see you in a bit.”

Mother Nature left in a breeze. Allen turned back to everyone, who was still shocked. “Mother Nature was right Lvellie, if you don’t leave and let me leave, I will move your name up on my Death List so that you die sooner,” Allen said with a smirk and a black book in one hand and a pen in another while Lvellie turned paper white and left.

Allen turned back to his human friend who was probably shaken up knowing their friend was such an important and dangerous figure. Lenalee got over her shock first when she remembered what Mother Nature said, “What did she mean by leave?” She asked.

“It means that both of us are going to be busy for the next five years or so because of the sudden number of souls returning,” Ellen said tiredly.

“On the bright side, it also means that the war is over for you guys,” Allen said with a smile.

“Why?” Kanda asked.

“Because the only reason so many souls are returning is because Mother Nature either got some sense into the Millennium Earl or he forfeited to her. All the souls returning are the souls from the Akuma he took from me.”

“So that means the war is over?” Lavi asked, not sure if this was a dream or not.

“For you guys it is. For me and him, not yet. We still have to clean up the mess.” *groan*

“So many souls to reap and guide.” *whimper*

“So many souls that need to be reborn.” *cry*

Allen and Ellen got really depressed thinking of all the upcoming work.

“So, I guess we won’t be seeing you for a while.” Lenalee was getting sad about not seeing her friend.

“Don’t worry, I’ll visit when my break comes around,” Allen said.

“Hey guys, I know this is touching and all and I really don’t want to be the bad guy but we need to leave soon if we are going to be on time for the meeting.” Blazes said.

“Alright, I’ll see you guys around?” Allen asked.

“You bet you are going to see us,” Lavi said with a smile.

“Yeah.” Lenalee went over to give him a hug.

“Your promise, don’t break it, fake gentleman,” Kanda said as he looked away.

“Bye, everyone.” The seasons said as they flew out the windows on the winds.

“Don’t be late, got it?” Ellen said to Allen as she opened a gate to heaven, a set of gold gates with clouds piled underneath it. Her clothes changed into a while long sleeved dress and she grew wings before she stepped in through the gates and left.

Allen turned to his friends and with a smile, he said, “See you later.” With a wave of his hands he changed his clothes to a black cloak with a hood, his scythe in this hand and with another wave of his hand, his doors to the Underworld appeared and he walked in. The doors closed and disappeared, taking the proof that anything that happened was true with it.

**Author's Note:**

> FIN  
Please leave a comment and a kudos if you like. I read every single one of them and appreciate positive feedback and constructive criticism. If you bash/ hate on this, I will find a way to do worst to you.


End file.
